


Yavin Training

by Grand_Ol_Joe



Series: Yavin Training, post RotJ [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Jedi Training, Kissing in the Rain, Rain Sex, Sex In A Cave, Sibling Incest, The Force Ships It, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grand_Ol_Joe/pseuds/Grand_Ol_Joe
Summary: Luke begins Leia's training and they get caught in the rain, sharing an intimate moment.





	1. The first kiss

“Reach out with your feelings” Luke instructed his sister. “Clear your mind..” 

“It’s clear.” Leia replied, standing on her head. She lifted the rock using the force, stacking it gently. Her tank top clung to her sweaty skin in the humidity. “You’re sure this is going to help me learn the force?”

Luke’s own tank top held tight against his limber frame. He smiled at her question, “I could ride on your shoulders, if you’d rather.” His sister flashed him a stern look, to which Luke could only giggle, “I’m serious! I had to run an obstacle course through the jungle and everything.”

Leia steading herself. The thick humidity only made this all the more difficult. Sweat beaded down her skin, getting in her eyes. “We should start heading back. It’s going to rain soon.” It had been humid all day, but still, she felt it coming along.

Luke shook his head, “Focus on what you’re doing.” He leaned against a thick tree, looking up at the sky, “Besides, there isn’t a cloud in the sky. It’s still the dry season.”

Leia rolled her eyes, leaning forwards and catching herself with her feet, rolling into a standing position. She looked to her brother, “And I’m telling you, it’s gonna rain.” She smiled to him. “So why here? Why set up your first school here?”

Luke shrugged, looking around, “It feels right. These old ruins were home to the Jedi long before the temple on Corscant was set up. I figure it would be best to start here, away from the distractions of the capitol. We’ll need as much clarity in the coming days.”

A grin curled over Leia’s lips as she listened to her brother talk. It seemed like so long ago the man before her was just an farm boy, eager to help however he could. Now he looked like the universe rested on his shoulders. She wouldn’t let that be the case. He didn’t have to go it alone.

He saw her staring at him, wordlessly. “Leia, what is it?”

She opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly it began to downpour. Leia grinned knowingly at Luke as they began to get soaked. Luke went to his pack to get his cloak for them. “Leave it!” She called over the sound of the rain. Leia opened her arms, looking up at the sky. The cold downpour felt good against her skin. She reached back and undid her hair, letting it fall and get drenched.

He watched her get swept away with the rain. He loved her smile. Luke closed his eyes and spread his arms, drinking in the rain. It was something that never happened on Tatooine. The cold droplets drew lines across him, slipping under his clothing, wetting his hair. The jungle opened up around them, speaking out with it’s own voices. Creation was here, the light of the force flowed well.

“I feel it.” Leia said, finally. She looked to her brother who stared back at her, meeting her eyes. She went to him, hugging him tightly. “I feel the force here, why you want to stay.” Leia looked up at him, cradling his face in her hand. She pulled Luke into a loving kiss, then broke it. “Let’s head back to the temple.”


	2. Treaure in the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Luke get caught in the rain, then Luke gets caught somewhere else. (It's not where you think.)

Luke knew one thing. They needed to get out of the rain. Growing up on a desert planet, rain seemed like such a foreign concept to him. The cold droplets beat on their skin as they navigated through the wilderness. He looked back to Leia who was keeping up.

She smiled at him. "Shouldn't you be focusing on what you're doing, Master?" There was a jovial tease in her voice, knowing she could get her brother on two fronts with that. She tossed his own words back at him, as his attention was divided. The other front was something she knew from the days of the Old Republic. Her mother and father had told her stories, and Leia had absorbed as much of the old tales as she could. What was available, considering how much censorship the Empire had laid out. For a brief moment, Leia wondered how many Republic heroes lost their glory because of that. Yes, glory wasn't the Jedi way, but being erased from history shouldn't be either. There was no reason clones like Commander Cody shouldn’t get the recognition for service alone. Nevertheless, Leia grinned as the word Master echoed to Luke; she could visible see his change in stature.

"Please don't call me that," Luke said, his face warming as he blushed. He was a Jedi Master, true, but hearing his sister call him that didn't quit sit right with him. Luke always saw Leia as more than an equal. He admired her. The first time they had met, she laid out seductively in her cell. At the time, the farm boy had been completely captivated. It wasn't until much later he realized she was already staging her own rescue. To seduce a storm trooper or imperial officer and escape. Just her against the whole Death Star. He had lived those odds. It didn't seem to phase Leia at all.

"And why not? It's an appropriate title, don't you think?" Leia asked her brother sweetly, toying with him. "You've got me at your mercy, training me, teaching me your ways, how to... manipulate things?" She looked into his eyes, smirking.

Luke's gaze was back at her as he trudged through the wet earth of Yavin IV. "I… I... wouldn't say tha-AAAAAT!" Luke's words were interrupted as he took a bad step. As he fell into the cavern, he reached out with the Force, hoping to cushion his fall. Telekinetic forces reached out, pushing the larger rocks out of the way, slowing Luke's fall as he hit the floor of the cave.

"LUKE!!" Leia yelled out, looking down into the open hole in the ground. She called out his name once more before she heard a grown from down below. Her brother rolled onto his back, looking up.

"I'm alright!" he called up to her, then laid his head back, letting out a long, slow sigh. "Nothing broken." The rain fell through the open hole of the cave, mocking his trip. He could hear Master Yoda's chuckles in the back of his mind. His former Master reminding him about Anakin's fall, not focusing on where he was. What he was doing. Like father like son. Maybe.

Leia relaxed a little. "Hold on, I'll climb down," she called down. Leia took her grappling hook from her utility belt, tossing it. It clung to a tree. Leia made sure it was secure before rappelling down. She set foot next to Luke, looking down to her brother. "Are you sure you're alright? You haven't moved."

"Ancient Jedi trick. When you fall, don't move until you're ready to face your shame," Luke mused up to her. Well, it seemed like the shame came to him. He hated looking clumsy in front of her, considering how often he'd come to her rescue. Luke felt like it wasn't enough; that he still had to purge the naive farm boy impression he'd given her the first time they'd met. Luke noticed Leia was undoing her utility belt. "No, Leia, really, I'm alright. We can head back up."

His sister shook her head. "No, if anything I think this has highlighted our need for stable shelter. And this cave will do quite nicely, I think." She took a quick inspection of the cavern. It was small enough for the two of them, closed off from other possible tunnels. It appeared safe enough. Leia stepped out from under the hole, glad to be free of the constant drizzle. Her clothes suctioned to her body. The princess looked over her shoulder. Oh, Luke had taken notice. Even though he'd quickly looked away at her checking, she knew. Her body warmed at the thought of him inspecting her. If she played this right, it could be pazaak.

Luke looked away, rising up from his spot. Oh, he was going to be sore later. Right now, he needed to focus on gaining back his composure. He took a few slow, long breaths. He reached out with the Force, checking the cave for life forms, more specifically, ones that would feel hostile or predatory. He couldn't sense anything, other than Leia. Though she didn't feel predatory, per se. Something close to it. Luke backed off from her emotions, not wanting to push things, nor intrude. Instead, Luke noticed he could feel her body, her warming, wet skin, the fabric of her soaked training outfit, her wet hair. His heart beat faster in his chest. Luke shook his head, no. He had to be careful. He loved her dearly, and the kiss... made his head spin, but Luke wasn't sure what it meant. There was a passion behind it, but how soon? 

Leia could feel Luke pulling away, emotionally. She let out a long, slow breath, her feelings toward him filling the room, like a burning fire. "Luke, take off your clothes," she ordered, a little more forcefully than intended.

"What?" Luke blinked in disbelief at Leia's request.

"Your clothes, they're wet. If you keep them on, you'll get sick. And we can't have that. The next supply shuttle doesn't come for a month, and I'd like to keep you in good health," Leia explained. Her heart was beating hard; she could feel the blood pulsing through her. Luke's hesitation was still evident. The princess sighed and turned her back. "I won't peek...unless you want me to." She grinned at her flirtations. Her poor brother needed help sometimes, and if she had to lead things so be it. She pulled off her top, then undid her support. She wished they had a lantern at least, something to warm up their clothes. Instead, they'd have to rely on the rock face. Hopefully the storm wouldn't take too long to clear. Suddenly she felt him. His hand on her stomach. Leia tensed at first, but didn't pull away. She leaned back into her brother. Apparently he got out of his clothes a lot faster than she realized.

"Why did you tense up?" Luke asked her, moving his hand over her smooth skin. His heart beat hard in his chest as his skin began to warm. He leaned in and kissed her neck, taking a chance.

Leia let out a soft sound of approval, pressing her ass against his hardening cock, her training pants the only thing separating them. She let out a sigh. "Cold hand, Luke.." She replied to his question, taking his right hand in hers, giving it a small squeeze.

Luke blushed, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry... I sometimes forget"

"Don't..." Leia said, smiling as she pulled his hand up, kissing the back of it tenderly, "don't apologize to me, Luke..." She turned and looked into his blue eyes. "You never need to." Her finger dragged down his chest slowly, getting to his hard cock. She gripped it and stroked it slowly.

Luke moaned and leaned in, sucking on Leia's neck, thrusting into her hand. He pushed her back against the cave wall, the rain seeped in, dripping over them. Luke's hands went to Leia's pants, to undo them.

Leia reached out to stop him, "No... not yet..." she gasped, "s-suck on my nipples... Please..." Leia stroked her fingers through Luke's hair, licking her lips. She gripped her brother, stroking him again.

Luke swallowed and nodded, kissing down her chest, finally getting to her nipple. It had already puckered. He licked his lip, then kissed her nipple tenderly, licking it with his tongue a few times. Then he went in, suckling his sister's breast, moaning as he pressed against her hand. Leia gasped out and moaned in pleasure, gripping his hair. Luke didn't care; he let her guide him as he sucked harder and harder.

Leia gasped, letting go of Luke's cock. She clung to his back, dragging her nails slowly across his shoulder. Luke kept it up, making her heart flutter. Leia's eyes rolled back, her head falling against the cave wall. She felt the cold water droplets drip against her hot skin. It felt like it could turn to steam. She felt her brother reaching out with the Force, sliding her pants down. She didn't fight him this time. She wanted it, she was ready. This was how she wanted it to happen. She’d have to explain the situation with Han to him later. Right now all she wanted was to enjoy this.

Luke rubbed Leia's slit a few times, teasing her clit. He rubbed her wetness slowly, before easing a finger into her. Her tight, wet love tunnel gripped his invading finger as she gasped out. Luke smiled, hearing how his efforts affected her. He worked another finger in her, working it slowly back and forth. His sister moaned for him, whimpering. Luke released her nipple, immediately switching to the other breast, sucking more. When he felt she was ready, wet enough for him, Luke lifted her up and guided his cock into her tight entrance.

Leia moaned out as her brother pushed his thick cock in her slowly, spreading her pussy inch by inch. "L-Luuuke..." She panted, holding onto him. He grunted a response but kept pushing. Fuck, she loved him; loved how dedicated he was to her, how tender he was making this. Leia pulled him from her breast, looking into his eyes lovingly. She brought her brother into a deep, passionate kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist, moaning as he filled her completely. "Luke… please... fuck me... fuck me..."

Luke's heart skipped a beat at his sister's begging, telling him exactly what she wanted. He complied, nuzzling his forehead against hers, panting as he thrust in her, working fast. He'd wanted her since he first saw her. Nearly every moment of every day they spent together he wanted to get closer; wanted her in his life. He moaned as she squeezed his waist, scratching at his back once more. Luke gripped her hips, holding her steady with each powerful thrust.

Leia moaned, her voice echoing off of the cave walls. She wasn't alone, her brother's grunts filled the room with hers. "Yes... Yesss... Yessssss!!!" She exclaimed, biting his shoulder as he pushed her closer and closer. She could feel her orgasm rising up, across her chest, every nerve in her body lighting up in response. Leia's hips were shaking against Luke's grip. If he hadn't been holding her, she'd be bucking hard against him.

Luke felt his own orgasm rising, his sack tightening as he drew closer and closer, "Uhhh... L-Leia... I can't... I can't h-hold... I'm cumming! I'm cumming!!" he cried out, cumming hard in his sister, pushing his cock as deep as he could in her, filling her.

Leia screamed out his name, panting and rocking her hips against his, milking him for every last drop of cum.

For the longest time, the only sounds to be heard were Luke and Leia panting, and the storm raining down on them, thunder rolling.

Leia pulled Luke into a loving, passionate kiss. "Luke..." she finally said, her forehead against his. "I love you..."

Luke smiled and cradled her face, his just inches from hers. "I love you, too..." He replied, as he should.


End file.
